


Teen Wolf Drabbles

by siddershow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siddershow/pseuds/siddershow
Summary: Most of these are fics I started but only got the first scene down. Please feel free to pick them up, or use them as inspiration. Basic summaries at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. Every day once a week

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles uses Derek's loft as a place to escape and recover. General post-nematon angst and hurt/comfort. 
> 
> Inspired by [this post](http://buckeebarnes.tumblr.com/post/73273072489/gunsandhugs-why-does-stiles-have-a-key-to)

Derek did not have one solid reason why he chose Stiles of all people to watch the loft when he left. Part of it was was that he couldn’t stand to let the scent of living break down and dissipate entirely and figured that coming back the stench of teenage hormones was better than returning to dust and echoes of a pack he no longer had. Part of it had to do with the fact that he could see the darkness in the kid’s eyes and knew what that was like, knew how sometimes you just needed a place to go and be alone where you could scream and no one would hear you. Part of it was because as much as he never wanted to step foot in the loft again, it was the first place he’d really felt comfortable since the small apartment he shared with Laura in New York and he needed it to be cared for.

Though he had his varying reasons and every intention of returning, for some reason giving Stiles the key felt like an ultimatum.

“Just keep the dust from settling and make sure none of the pipes break,” he ordered calmly as he dangled the key in front of him for Stiles to take. Which he didn’t. He just sort of gaped at it.

“So,” the teen began, rolling the word around in his mouth and staring at the piece of metal as if it would bite him. “So you just want me to house sit for you. Or--loft sit.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yes, Stiles, I want you to loft sit for me.”

“While you go gallivanting off who knows where,” he deadpanned, still not taking the key. 

“While I go see where Cora’s been living since--” he couldn’t say it, not when Jennifer’s betrayal was still so fresh, reminding him inevitably--always--of Kate. Derek pushed his hand forward, causing the brass to swing a little on its string. “Just take it.”

Stiles hesitantly reached out and clasped his hand around the key. Derek dropped the string and rubbed his hand on his jeans, suddenly anxious, as Stiles slid the key into his pocket. Amber eyes searched his for a moment before Stiles broke the silence. “Don’t just disappear, okay? Scott’s suddenly an alpha and I somehow don’t think Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum are going to be very helpful and I’m not ever giving Peter my number so you’re kind of our go-to guy for this kind of stuff.”

“I don’t even have your number, Stiles,” Derek sighed and then suddenly his space was invaded and a hand was dragging his phone from his front pocket. Stiles looked up from programming his information into Derek’s phone and smirked.

“I’m texting myself so I have yours too. You don’t get to get out of this so easily, sourwolf.”

And though Derek didn’t smile, something inside of him softened.


	2. The wolves running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or how Derek quit his job, moved back to Beacon Hills, befriended a bunch of wolves, and got a new job. Oh, and there’s also Stiles.
> 
> Featuring the Mt. Shasta pack.
> 
> Wrote this in 2015 when the wolves hit the news.

 

 

Derek first heard the news in a mass text.

 

He wasn’t kept in the loop about the things happening in Beacon Hills, but if it was important then Stiles at least shot him a text letting him know everyone was okay, what the monster of the week was, and a simple how-to on how it was defeated. It was the only contact he really had with Scott’s pack these days, so when he heard a series of distinct chimes as he was getting dressed for work, a thread of worry made his brow furrow.

 

From: Stiles

_WOLVES IN CALIFORNIA MT SHASTA NEAR HERE WOLVES!!!!!!!!!_

 

From: Scott

_wait wut????_

 

From: Lydia

_The CDFW captured pictures of two adults and five pups._

 

From: Malia

_thats the name of the place with my den right_

 

From: Lydia

_It’s likely the wolf that was spotted a couple of months ago is in the pack too, possibly one of the adults._

 

From: Kira

_Are there going to be any weird territory disputes or something bc idk about that_

 

From: Stiles

_WOLVES IN CALIFORNIA :))))))))_

 

He groaned and had the urge to just go back to bed and not have to deal with this.

 

The wolves returning was a good thing, it really was. Derek just knew that this was going to turn into an _episode_ with a pack of turned wolves and non-wolf creatures. Wolves and werewolves had a wonderful relationship, but only if no one fucked it up by not knowing how to act around the animals, which would definitely happen with this pack. He shuddered to think of all the research Stiles was probably doing right this moment.

 

Derek put on his watch then shrugged his jacket over his shoulders. As he locked his door and made his way down the stairs of his apartment building, he began mentally calculating if he had enough time off to deal with this and still keep his job or if he should just quit.

 

He sighed and pulled out his phone.

 

There was no way this was going to take just eight days.

 

_____

  



End file.
